Revenge, Pain and Regret
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: [Updated to remove songs] Grim An act from Grim's past comes back to haunt him in the form of three girls on the path of vengeance.
1. Prologue

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Not Repeating.

Prologue

"Why won't you date me Grim?" a redhead asked Grim as he sharpened his scythe, "you know that Eris will never love you," she pointed out, "why continue to make a play for her while you have someone who loves you like me?" she asked softly.

"Firstly you look nearly as pale as a person who's scared to death," Grim said coldly, "secondly you Dementia Demented gave up your immortality because you grew to hate all special beings," he listed, "and thirdly because frankly I don't want to date a crazy person."

"CRAZY! CRAZY!" Dementia cried angrily, "I'm spirit of Demented," she told him, "not some loon from the loony bin!"

"Human," Grim corrected, "you decided to become human but still hold your post," he reminded her, "you rejected our kind and all the gifts that came with it because you thought we treated humans too lowly," he stated, "so just think of me treating you just like the lowly humans you love so much and want to protect," he said snidely.

"What could I do to reach your heart Grim?" Dementia pleaded, "what could I do to possibly atone what you think I've done?"

Grim looked up at her with emotionless yet eyeless sockets. He saw her pale and bony figure from her struggles to carry out her duties in a mortal body, her once beautiful white dress torn at different places, bare feet which were covered by pale veins, her red hair nearly reaching her ankles and intertwined with vines that twisted with her hair as if they were strands of hair as well, the dark circles that once used to only be under her eyes now surround them and her bright green eyes which could twist in any direction which helped her look even more freaky and live up to her job and name.

"Nothing," Grim said to her cuttingly, "you'll never reach my heart and nothing can atone what you've done," he told her as his voice rose, "not even death," he said with a hiss.

Dementia's eyes filled with tears. Seconds later she ran off sobbing and shrieking.

Grim simply scoffed after her and returned his attention to his scythe.

(2 Weeks Later)

"Dementia?" God of Anger asked as he walked along the forest path not far from her house, "where are you?" he asked with curious suspicion, "you haven't communicated with me in six da..." he continued but stopped when he came to dead old and gnarled oak tree.

Hanging from it was Dementia who seemed to have been dead for hours. God of Anger looked absolutely horrified. He rushed to get her body down but stopped when he heard something with his godlike hearing. Crackling of fire combined with screams.

"Oh no," God of Anger said in denial, "not our children," he whispered, "not Deirdre and my children!" he cried and raced for the cottage where Dementia used to live before she hung herself.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Tragic. Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 1: Pain

(300 years Later)

_You know who caused our pain?_

_He did._

_Do you know who caused us to be this way?_

_He Did._

_Do you know what my name is now sisters?_

_Revenge._

_Do you know what your names are now sisters?_

_Pain and Regret._

_Do you know what we're going to bring our unwitting oppressor?_

_Revenge, Pain and Regret._

_Again. _

_Revenge, Pain and Regret._

_Again. _

_Revenge, Pain and Regret._

_Again. _

_Revenge, Pain and Regret._

_Again!_

_Revenge, Pain and Regret._

_Again!_

_Revenge, Pain and Regret!_

_Louder!_

_REVENGE, PAIN AND REGRET!_

_AGAIN!  
  
REVENGE, PAIN, AND REGRET! REVENGE, PAIN AND REGRET! _

_REVENGE!_

_PAIN! Regret!_

_REVENGE!_

_PAIN! Regret!_

_REVENGE!_

_PAIN! REGRET!_

_WHAT WILL WE ALL BRING HIM!_

_REVENGE, PAIN AND REGRET!_

_WHY WILL WE DO THIS!_

_BECAUSE HE CAUSED OUR MOTHER'S DEATH!_

_WHY DID HE CAUSE IT?!_

_BECAUSE HE REFUSED TO LOVE HER!_

_WHY DID HE REFUSE T LOVE HER!_

_BECAUSE HE HATED HER MORTALITY AND HER FEELINGS TOWARDS HUMANTITY!_

_WHY DID SHE CHOOSE MORTALITY AND TO LOVE HUMANITY?_

_IN ATONEMENT FOR THE JESTFUL AND UNJESTFUL EVILS THE GODS AND OTHER SPECIAL BEINGS BROUGHT UPON HUMANS JUST BECAUSE THEY COULD._

_WHY DO WE HATE THIS BEING!_

_BECAUSE HE COULDN'T HAVE A HEART FOR LONELY DEMENTIA._

_AND WHO ARE WE!_

_DEMENTIA'S DAUGHTERS. YOU BORN FIRST THEN US TWO YEARS LATER. TWINS._

_DO YOU KNOW HOW WE ATTAINED OUR CURSED POWERS?_

_THROUGH FEAR AND FIRE._

_WHY IS PAIN ALWAYS IN PAIN!_

_BECAUSE THE HOUSE WAS SET ON FIRE BY OUR HEART BROKEN MOTHER._

_WHO ESCAPED THE FIRE!_

_REVENGE AND REGRET._

_WHO GOT STUCK IN THE FIRE AND SUFFERED?_

_BABY PAIN._

_WHY DID SHE SUFFER?_

_BECAUSE REVENGE COULDN'T HELP HER BECAUSE SHE WAS HALF HUMAN._

_WHO SAVED HER (Pain)?_

_GOD OF ANGER._

_WHO IS GOD OF ANGER?_

_FATHER OF PAIN AND REGRET._

_WHO IS REVENGE?_

_OLDER ORPHANED SISTER. NO LIVING MORTAL FATHER AND SUICIDE TOOK HER MOTHER._

_BUT WHAT DO WE ALL HAVE IN COMMON SISTERS?_

_WE ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF THE GREAT SPIRIT TURNED MORTAL DEMENTIA._

_WHY IS SHE GREAT?_

_BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO ALWAYS TRULY TREATED US ALL WITH LOVE._

_WHAT KIND OF LOVE?_

_EQUAL LOVE._

_WHAT KIND OF LOVE!_

_EQUAL LOVE!_

_WHY WAS IT EQUAL LOVE!_

_BECAUSE SHE DID NOT CARE IF WE WERE MORTAL OR GODLY, POWERFUL OR HALF AS POWERFULL AND FEMALES NOT MALES._

_AND WHO, WHO STOLE THIS EQUAL LOVE FROM US?_

_(SILENCE- They don't respond)_

_WHO STOLE THAT EQUAL LOVE YOU TWO WERE TOO YOUNG TO BE ABLE TO REMEMBER AND APPRECIATE BEFORE SHE (Dementia) WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM US!!!!_

_Grim._

_WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_The Grim Reaper._

_WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_THE GRIM REAPER!_

_WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_THE GRIM REAPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_AND WHAT SHALL WE DO THIS OPRRESSIVE BEING!_

_DESTROY!_

_WHAT!_

_DESTROY!!_

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DESTROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I'm not looking for buddies. Wait for more chapters if you're confused. But I will make a few things clearer for you.

Revenge is the one throwing out the demands and Pain and Regret are the ones who respond.

Revenge, Pain and Regret are not their real names. These names they've given to themselves based mainly on their mother's death and what happened afterwards.

Revenge is not God of war's child. The twins Pain and Regret are.

Revenge is half human and therefore half mortal because she had a mortal father. Pain and Regret are immortal (Dementia only wished herself mortal. She still had her powers and the blood of immortality didn't stop running in her veins despite the fact that she was mortal in body. AN: Mortal does not make you human. Mortal just makes you able to die) since their father is God of Anger (well a god on a whole).

They blame Grim because he caused Dementia to commit suicide by his rejection. Revenge hates him most because he caused her to lose the only person who treated her like an equal (the gods didn't treat Revenge like an equal because she was not only half mortal but half human. The gods felt themselves to be way above humans).

Death's Soulmate: That's all I'm revealing and I feel that I've told you too much already. The rest will be told as the story unfolds. Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Regret

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 2: Regret

(1000 years later)

"Get used to it!" Mandy cried as Grim blubbered now within his third week of being a slave since he lost the limbo game, "you belong to Billy and I now," she said and left a blubbering Grim to be torn apart by her dog Saliva.

"I should never have agreed to play a game with those two," Grim muttered as Saliva gnawed on his bony leg, "I can't believe that I'd do something that I'd regret this badly," he said, "being a lifetime slave to these children will definitely make me regret my very existence," he stated, "few other things have made me feel that way," he said softly as he started to recall an argument with Eris long ago.

(Flashback - 1295 years ago)

"You can't possibly blame me Eris!" Grim cried as Eris gave his a hateful glare and stormed off to her living room, "Dementia was always insane," he continued, "there are a million reasons why she'd kill herself!"

"Oh!" Eris cried furiously, "and a million reasons why she'd burn her own children!" she spat, "she used Hercules's Fire when she burnt her house with her children in it and you know that it kills even anything except the Ultimate God with too much exposure!" she shrieked, "if Deirdre hadn't got Nutria out both of those infants would be suffering greatly right now!"

"But Hatria will survive," Grim persisted, "she's immortal after all and her father got her out in time," he reminded Eris.

"But as what Grim?" Eris demanded, "do you know how hard it is to remove Hercules's fire!" she flared, "if Deirdre hadn't had the special cloak Goddess of Charity had given to her last year all of them would've died!" she cried, "doesn't it matter to you that Demetria the last one of us who knew how to create Hercules's Fire is dead because of you?"

"She did not die because of me!" Grim insisted angrily, "it's not my fault that she killed herself because I rejected her!"

"What was your reason?" Eris demanded, "because she made herself mortal," she answered for him, "you would've dated her at least if she didn't give up her immortality and you know it!"

"So what?" Grim threw back angrily, "she looked a gifted horse in the mouth and deserved what she got in return!" he stated, "I have no regret about not dating her and I'll never have it!" he cried and slapped his scythe against his bony palm.

"Even if it might've saved her life?" Eris asked him desperately.

"Her life was her business," Grim said icily, "she's the one who threw it away by becoming mortal," he said with distaste, "Good Day Eris," he said softly and left.

(End Flashback)

(Back to the Present)

Yes I feel sorrier for that crazy Dementia now. But there is one thing that I still don't feel. And that's regret! (Grim's thoughts)

"I regret the argument with Eris though," Grim whined as he stared at the bright sky which was a total contrast to how his day was.

Done

Reggaeshikotama: That Pig! How can he regret an argument with Eris over causing Dementia's Death?!!

Death's Soulmate: Don't mind reggae, she can get really upset sometimes. If you want to know more about her check out her profile and see her fanfiction. Anyways, Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 3: Revenge

(Meanwhile at a far off place)

_It's Time to bring the plan in play sisters._

_It's time to make Grim pay._

* * *

(Following Day At School)

"Class I'll like to introduce three new students to our class," their teacher said happily, "girls come in and introduce yourselves."

Three girls walked in quietly. They went to the front of the class and for a whole minute were silence.

"I'm Kara," a girl with dark purple said seriously, "I like hockey, kickboxing, poetry, intelligent people, science and challenges."

"My name is Janet," a younger girl with red hair said formally, "I have a condition that doesn't allow me to be touched," she continued, "I like poetry, watching television, binging on junk food at appropriate times, literature, swimming and beauty stuff."

"My name's Penny Possessed," the last girl with light sky blue hair whispered, "I'm Janet's twin sister and Janet's younger sister," she continued, "while we're two years younger than Janet and the rest of you," she said, "we skipped grades because we're advanced," she explained softly, "I like drawing, poetry, writing, clothes, karate and performing arts," she told the class, "we hope to find our stay here satisfying," she added then all three of then went to take seats at different points in the class room.

Kara sat at an available desk at the front of the class, Janet sat in the middle, and Penny sat in the back.

"Okay," the teacher stated, "let's get on with class," she said and turned to the chalk board.

"Psst!" Billy whispered.

"What?" Janet snapped and looked Billy who was calling to her.

"How come no one can touch you?" Mandy asked and she was right beside Janet.

"They'll suffer," Janet said frankly, "now what do you want Billy?"

"How do you know my name?" Billy asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things Billy," Janet said seriously, "what do you want to ask me?"

"Why is your last name possessed?" Billy asked.

"Because if anyone messes with us we'll react as if we are possessed," Janet responded.

"Oh," Billy said and turned away from looking slightly scared.

Mandy watched her suspiciously.

This girl is not normal. They even stood there staring at us for nearly a minute as if we were lower than them before they spoke! I'm definitely checking it up with Grim after school. (Mandy's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at Mandy's Home)

Grim sat on Mandy's lawn staring at the sky in relief. He had won a bet and now he got to stay away from the brats until they were home.

"Bliss," Grim muttered happily.

Suddenly Grim sensed something and stood up. Then words suddenly became etched unto the lawn and they said:

**You've lived a life carefree too long.**

**Listen to this message and don't**

**Ignore it 'cause you'll be dead before long.**

**You caused me misery.**

**You took away my happy life.**

**You took what loved me the most**

**And you'll suffer 'til you beg to die.**

**You don't know us but we know you.**

**And what your decision put us through.**

****

**You will suffer then you'll die.**

**We'll make sure of it.**

****

**1 plus 2 will make sure that**

**your end is vile**

**Signed: _Revenge_**

And just as eerily as the words appeared, they disappeared but the message left Grim chilled to the very bone.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Review


	5. Chapter 4: Not Normal

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 4: Not Normal

(Recess)

"Hey You!" Sperg cried at Penny, "how come no one can touch your freaky sister?" he demanded.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kara asked him angrily, "you like a representative of an obesity AD."

"Why don't you come closer and repeat that?" Sperg threatened.

"Why don't you wait for our sister to come out of the bathroom and ask her yourself?" Penny asked softly from the top monkey bars, "unless you're scared," she teased in a sudden cold and mean voice.

"A pretty little girl in a pretty blue dress with a pretty blue bow is calling me scared?" Sperg asked, "shouldn't it be more like your sister Kara?" he asked and pointed at Kara, "at least she looks tough and is a kick boxer," he continued, "are you sure that your ballet isn't also your karate?" he asked and started to laugh.

"Why don't you leave my twin sister alone you dumb shit trap," Janet said from behind him suddenly and all the other children gasped, "I call you that because you must trap a lot of shit since that's all that comes flying out of your mouth."

"Don't call me that you worthless bitch!" Sperg exploded.

"What did you just call me?" Janet asked him, "take it back."

"No!" Sperg cried.

Janet stretched her hand towards him.

"Take it back or you'll suffer," Janet threatened.

Sperg started to laugh, but he stopped when he noticed Kara and Penny step back with fear on their faces. Then he remembered about her condition, the one that disallowed her from being touched. Sperg grinned; he took his own hand and grabbed hers. But his grin soon to a look of pain and Janet only squeezed his hand tighter.

Sperg's eyes started to water. He tried to scream but no sound came out, his mouth moved wordlessly as he tried to get away from Janet's grip but couldn't move. He was soon on his knees and felt something flow down his legs.

"See you can't take pressure Sperg," Janet said with a laugh then let him go, "don't you care call me that agin!" she cried with sudden anger and kicked him in the face and stomach, "anyone who tells will wet their pants worse than he did!" she snapped and stormed off.

Several students ran towards Sperg after Janet stormed back into the school and Mandy was in front.

"What did she do to you?" Mandy demanded but Sperg kept moving his lips without a sound.

"What did you feel?" Erwin asked incredulously surprised that Sperg the big bully was taken down so easily and horribly.

"P...P...P...Pain," Spegr whispered then became stiff and unconscious.

"That's not normal," Billy squeaked from behind Mandy, "is it Mandy?"

"No it's not Billy," Mandy responded, "and neither are those girls," she added darkly.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	6. Chapter 5: After School Conversations

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Disclaimer: The song 'Bang Bang' is mentioned from the movie 'Kill Bill'. I don't own either of these things. Thank you. And I didn't post the lyrics!

Chapter 5: After School Conversations

(After School)

Students poured out excitedly out of the school and the usual chatter and plain happiness of getting out of school floated everywhere. But not everyone shared in this excitement, and those included most of the students in Billy and Mandy's class who walked out almost fearfully whispering in small groups among themselves about what had happened to Sperg earlier the same day.

But silence fell among these children when the three girls exited the school and entered the throng. The students whispering looked fearfully at them, but especially at the once seemingly only frank, beautiful and sarcastic but also now very dangerous Janet who was now wearing an overcoat over her clothes and stood between her other two sisters.

"Girls!" a female voice suddenly cried happily as a woman in a red corvette sped up the walkway to the school stairs, "Kara, Janet, Penny!" she shouted disregarding shocked students and anyone else who had to jump out of the way of her car, "Aunt Finesse is here!" she cried to them as she lounged in the car if she had parked it in the right place.

"Skid Marks!" someone cried angrily a good distance from the car, "I'm not cleaning this!" he cried and Aunt Finesse turned around and lifted her expensive and stylish sunglasses to see a middle-aged janitor, "you better know how to use a mop and bucket young lady!" he shouted pointing at her.

"Are you sure of that?" Aunt Finesse snapped, "I kind of saw you cleaning it," she hisses and her brown eyes took on an ethereal glow not seeable to human eyes, "with your tongue," she added and right at that moment the janitor started to lick the dirt covered tire marks with his tongue.

"Is it snowing in your brain?" Janet demanded being the first to reach the car by hurrying off and leaving her sisters behind, "we've been known for enough negative and weird acts," she told her aunt.

"Like you and Sperg?" Aunt Finesse asked with a giggle and Janet's eyes widened for a moment but then grew small and serious.

"Are you spying on us?" Janet asked almost incredulously, "you may be one us of but..."

"You could've waited for us," Kara mumbled as she went to the passenger seat but jumped over the door and sat instead of opening the door, "instead of running off to complain because Finesse embarrassed some worthless Janitor," she said. "this is only a two-seater," she said suddenly about the car, "why didn't you let the chauffer bring the Benz?" she directed at her aunt.

"I felt adventurous," Aunt Finesse said frankly, "where's Penny?" she asked then noticed the last girl pass by without saying a word, "where are you going?" she demanded and Penny turned around looking annoyed.

"I have ballet remember?" Penny reminded her, "besides," she continued, "the car's a two-seater," she pointed out and walked off without saying goodbye.

"Guess she'll get there on her own then," Janet stated, "I'm staying behind too," she told the two in the car.

"To do what?" Kara asked and she sounded suspicious.

"Enjoy the afternoon," Janet responded simply, "we're new here and I want to look around on my own," she said.

"Suit yourself," Aunt Finesse said simply, "Goodbye Janet," she said then proceeded to reverse and soon left the school at top speed with Kara.

Janet quickly waved after them then proceeded towards the playground and sat at the only available swing.

* * *

(Twenty minutes Later) 

"Where's the blasted bus?" Mandy demanded in annoyance as she looked at her watch again, "nearly seventeen minutes late," she observed, "and I need to talk to Grim," she added her voice hinted urgency.

"I forgot my lunchbox!" Billy cried suddenly, "I need to get it!" he cried and hurried back to his school before Mandy could stop him.

* * *

(On the School Compound) 

"Where is it?" Billy asked as he ran around looking for it, "wonder if it's here?" he asked himself and checked under a piece of tissue paper, "nope!"

Just then he heard humming and looked up to see Janet sitting on the swings in the unusually deserted playground. She had removed the overcoat, hat, scarf and gloves, which had covered the attire that she had entered with this morning.

She was now in her sleeveless red blouse, brown cargo pants and red flip fops with flowers on them.

Billy was about to run off when he heard her spring into a melancholy song that he decided to listen to it. It was the song 'Bang Bang (My Baby Shot me down)' (From the 'Kill Bill' Movie).

Billy continued to watch her even after the song was over. She was swinging herself higher and higher without assistance and her face now looked nothing like the Janet he saw earlier today. She looked sad and forlorn and Billy pitied her.

"Aren't you going to get your lunchbox and go home?" Janet asked suddenly without turning around, "it's over there under that pile of sand that you and Irwin were using to build sand castles in the sandbox," she said and pointed with her finger at the location.

"Uhhh Thanks," Billy said slowly and hurried to dig up his lunchbox, "did Sperg's parents talk to you?" he asked curiously as he dug for his lunchbox.

"No one dared to rat me out, remember," Janet responded coldly, "one of those persons being yourself," she pointed out.

"You're mean!" Billy cried suddenly after finding his lunchbox, "you didn't have to hurt Sperg," he told her.

"Oh," Janet responded, "and I bet Mandy would've taken what he said?" she demanded.

"No Mandy would've kicked his butt?" Billy admitted, "but he's unconscious thanks to you," he reminded her, "and no one can know why because no one will tell."

"Then why don't you tell?" Janet asked coldly, "you seem to be an upstanding student," she sneered, "do you get straight A's in all your classes?" she teased, "oh sorry, you're Billy," she pointed out with feigned sweetness, "you must at least get C's for being handicapped and polite."

"I'm not handicapped!" Billy retorted and hurried towards her, "and I still want to know how you knew my name this morning."

"I know everything," Janet told him as he stopped beside her, "even about your friend Grim," she added and grinned when Billy jumped back surprised.

"H...H...How do you know about Grim?" Billy stuttered.

"I'd like to know that as well," a voice said formally from behind them.

"Grim!" Billy cried and turned to see his skeletal friend, "what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"I decided to come here after I heard about the school bus breaking down on the highway," Grim told Billy, "now how about answering Billy's question," he said coldly turning his attention to Janet.

"You're very popular Grim baby," Janet responded, "being the great Grim Reaper and all," she told him.

"Well I am..." Grim started to say and blushed, "wait a second!" he cried angrily, "you're trying to change the subject," he realized, "who are you?" he demanded.

"Just a smart little girl," Janet answered simply.

"A powerful smart little girl," Mandy added as she neared them, "what took you so long Billy?" she demanded angrily, "and what are doing here Grim?" she said now looking and standing beside the Grim Reaper.

"Short story," Grim muttered, "well little girl," he said seriously to Janet, "who are you?"

"That is honestly none of your business," Janet responded, "and I am NOT a LITTLE GIRL!" she cried suddenly and angrily and also was now facing Grim fully and still on the swing.

Everyone else's eyes widened. But Billy's own bugged out as he jumped back and shrieked.

"How the HECK did you spin around while still on the swing!" Billy demanded, "I didn't even SEE you do it!"

Grim and Mandy's eyes grew wider. They didn't see her shift herself from her original position either. They had no idea how she was able to turn herself fully in their direction without them seeing or the swing even moving. In fact the swing had been still since Grim's arrival.

"How did you do that?" Mandy asked her automatically and still looked shocked.

"You are so not normal man," Grim stated, "even I couldn't see you do it!" he cried incredulously.

"I am not abnormal," Janet snapped, "I am just not limited like humans," she told them, "I'm certain that you wouldn't like to be called abnormal just because you're a skeleton," she pointed out to Grim.

"There is no need to get prejudiced," Grim said formally but the tone in his voice showed that he was offended.

"Of course not," Janet said in a teasing squeaky sweet voice, "No one has reason to be prejudiced against you," she coldly and sarcastically and her tone insinuated blatantly that she felt that there was a reason.

"What did I ever do to?" Grim demanded incredulously.

"Nothing," Janet snarled and her eyes seemed to pierce into his very being and they were filled with hatred, "nothing at all," she muttered to herself, "I'm leaving," she declared and got off the swing.

"Wait," Grim said firmly and grabbed her shoulder, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked the next second as excruciating pain ran through his body the moment his hand made contact with her.

Janet flung his hand off her shoulder, grabbed her near by school bag and fled.

"Wait!" Mandy cried but Janet had already run out of the school gate and fled the scene.

"Grim!" Billy shouted and sobbed as he watched Grim flail across the playground screaming.

Mandy watched him for a moment in silence. Then she walked off.

"Mandy?" Billy asked softly and sniffled, "Mandy?" he asked again when she didn't turn around but went behind the school building, "Mandy!" he cried and stated to sob again.

Mandy soon returned dragging a concrete block along with her.

"What are you going to do with that?" Billy asked as she stopped beside the screaming Grim, "isn't that a bit hard for a pillow?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not using it as a pillow," Mandy said coldly and then dropped it on Grim's face as Billy screamed, "believe me," she said in monotone, "he's better off unconscious," she said then picked up her bag and sat on the swing as she waited for Grim to regain consciousness.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I had Writer's Block. Review and tell me what you think of what Mandy did to Grim and of Janet on whole.


	7. Chapter 6: The Girls

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 6: The Girls

(Ten minutes later at a Ballet Class)

"You're moving too slow," Penny snarled at her partner, "it's Sleeping Beauty not Dead and Ugly," she snapped and stormed off to leave her male partner in the middle of the room looking confused at first then very embarrassed.

"Penny," Ms. McDonald the ballet teacher said to her gently as she came towards the angry girl who now stood in the corner glowering, "you have to learn to dance with kids close to your own age," she told her, "you move too advanced and cause our best dancers to seem slow and sluggish to you," she pointed out.

"Do you suggest that I move as slow as a snail again?" Penny asked pointedly, "this not the first time that I've downgraded my true talent to help give a confidence boost to these misfits," she said angrily and glared around at the other children who were either doing their ballet moves and exercises or glaring at Penny because they knew what she was saying.

"No one's begging you to stay," a girl spoke up suddenly as she practiced on a bar not far from the ballet teacher, "why don't you go back to your old ballet troupe?" she asked with open scorn.

"Maybe because I moved to Endsville or has your pretty head forgotten," Penny asked in a teasing voice usually used for cute babies, "did I ever compliment you on your hair Patrice?" she asked suddenly and Patrice (the same girl) gave her a weird look, "it's so light red and almost glows in the light," she said with a grin, "you must feel so good to be so beautiful," she said simply.

"What are you getting at?" Patrice demanded suspiciously now standing on her two feet instead of practicing on the bar.

"Nothing," Penny told her, "just giving you a compliment that's all," she said sweetly.

"That's it," Ms. McDonald spoke up in exasperation, "I'm giving the part to Patrice," she said and the other students gasped except for Patrice who looked as if she just got her prayer answered by God and Penny who hadn't shown any form of emotion yet, "and she'll keep on getting parts unless you buckle down and learn how to co-operate with your partners," she said seriously, "this isn't a one girl show," she told Penny, "if you can't move instep with your partner than you can't perform at Recitals," she said simply, "now go practice on the bar while Patrice practices the routine with your former Partner Miguel," she instructed and Patrice hurried excitedly towards Miguel who looked just as excited about his new dance partner.

"Why should I?" Penny asked suddenly, "it's not like I'm returning to the next practice," she declared and headed for the door.

"You will not be allowed to dance here again with that attitude," Ms. McDonald countered, "you will never be a great ballerina," she declared, "with that attitude," she added.

"I danced with a master," Penny said simply and the students gasped as Ms. McDonald stood stiff and dumbfounded, "I've long stop having use for your teaching and your school," she told the dance instructor, "in fact," she said with obviously fake sweetness and laughed, "I can proudly say that I never truly did," she said with a child-like giggle and opened the door to leave.

"How dare you tell Madame McDonald that," Miguel snapped with a hiss, "she is an excellent ballet instructor!" he cried in her defense.

"Who said I was aiming that comment at your ballet instructor?" Penny asked frankly, "my ballet partner was a master at and of this craft," she stated and Miguel blushed a deep crimson, "my first ballet instructor was a God," she declared outright then stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

(One Hour Later at Aunt Finesse's Mansion)

Janet ran inside, slammed the door behind her and then leaned on it panting as she slid to the floor. She couldn't believe how close she was to the great Grim Reaper who was the chief designer of her mother's suicide. Which of course to her and the others made him her (Dementia) murderer. She was even more shocked at how much she had harmed him without planning to do so. The problem that she had told the school was 'a condition', did get even worse the angrier she got. But she hadn't expected that her anger to cause him to experience that much pain when he touched her. She suddenly heard his screams in her head and quickly covered her ears and quivered. She was now hyperventilating.

"What's going on?" Kara demanded as she suddenly poofed into the front room, "what's wrong Janet?" she asked more urgently when she noticed Janet hyperventilating.

"I met Grim," Janet stated as she tried to calm down, "he's with that Mandy girl and the stupid boy Billy," she told Kara.

"DUH!" Kara cried, "we've known that for like centuries," she pointed out.

"Centuries!" Janet cried incredulously.

"Years then!" Kara cried instead her purple eyes quickly rolled, "so what happened with Grim?" she asked anxiously.

"I touched him," Janet confessed and Kara's eyes widened, "I touched him while I was angry," she told Kara, "VERY angry," she added and Kara's face showed open shock at first but soon she was laughing.

"Why are so worried then?" Kara asked brightly as she continued to laugh then patted her (Janet) sister on the shoulder and Janet gave her a 'you're so bad' type of look but started to grin and soon bust out a laugh as her own face started to brighten, "you haven't even given Grim a taste of what he's going to get from us," she told Janet, "you've done him a favour by giving him a warning though," she said frankly, "well at least a more physical warning," she added and grinned when Janet looked at her.

"What did you do?" Janet asked her carefully.

"Let's just say Grim's seen the writing on the wall," Kara told her, "well at least the writing on the front lawn anyway," she said as she ran a hand through Janet's red hair.

"You know that the touching hurts you," Janet said to her and sounded tearful, "why do you do it?" she asked, "why not be like Penny, Aunt Finesse and well, all the others?" she asked her sister.

"Because you don't deserve to be a recluse to the physical touch," Kara responded and ran a hand along Janet's cheek struggling not to cringe from the pain that ran through her as she continued to gently touch her sister in with tenderness and sisterly love, "he'll pay for what he did to you," she snarled as she started to run both her hands through her sister's hair and Janet was enjoying feeling physical contact despite feeling plight because of the pain her sister was going through to do so.

"You know that you two look like a bunch of dykes right?" Penny suddenly asked from a short distance away.

"When did you get home?" Kara demanded angrily as Janet went behind her older sister and peeked out at Penny, "don't you have a ballet recital to practice for?" she demanded curtly.

"She quit," a boy who stood beside Penny said simply as he took another puff of his cigarette, "you don't have to let your sister make you feel like you're normal for a few seconds," he said turning his attention to Janet, "I can make you feel normal for hours," he softly declared and let out a laugh as both Janet and Kara glared at him.

"Why don't you go back and guard the gates of Hell Daine," Kara said rudely, "that is your job as a Hell Guard after all," she said formally.

"I'm on my break," Daine stated coldly his sky blue eyes glaring at Kara, "so Janet," he said returning his attention to Janet, "how about it?" he asked and moved his orange eyebrows flirtatiously.

"No thanks," Janet said with open scorn, "even in this boy form you're no more a man than in your true adult form," she stated.

Daine glared angrily at Janet. He stood nearly two feet taller than her, wore a sleeveless leather shirt, black leather pants with a gray cotton jacket wrapped around his waist which covered the silver chain that he used as a belt, black shiny leather boots and gloves without covering for the fingers. Janet never respected him and Kara hated and disrespected him openly. He wasn't going to take crap from them when he was nearly a millennium older than them. But right now he was hanging out with the youngest sister Penny who made herself worth her salt and the fact that she made him take the form of a little boy for some strange reason.

"But it's easy for me to turn into a man isn't it?" Daine asked superiorly, "I've heard that unlike your sisters you never grew older than twelve naturally and have to use your powers to make yourself look older," he told Janet.

"Is this what you do Penny?" Kara demanded angrily, "tell family secrets to this Spirit Hoodlum?" she demanded.

"He's family," Penny declared proudly, "at least he is to me," she stated as the others gave Daine scornful looks.

"I'm not a hoodlum," Daine responded darkly, "in fact I have a proposition for you Janet," he said and Janet raised an eyebrow.

"Not interested," Janet said and disappeared and reappeared in her room at the mansion.

But one look around she made a cry of disgust and disappeared.

* * *

(Nanosecond Later Elsewhere)

Janet reappeared in a crowded subway among people pushing and shoving to leave the subway station.

Janet was in now in a black overcoat over a sleeveless black top, gray cotton pants and white sneakers with blue laces. She also wore brown leather gloves, black sunglasses, and a large hat with all of her red hair tucked underneath. She enjoyed moving through crows because she could feel the bump of real live people on either side of her. This way she could feel physical contact without hurting anyone. This was the best way that she could feel normal as a female Goddess who hungered for any form of touch.

Janet enjoyed the little physical contact she got despite the roughness and heartless pushiness of it. She just went along with the flow and remembered for a moment bitterly that she wouldn't have to be doing this if it wasn't for her condition. Her curse to be exact.

I can't wait to get that monster Grim. He did this to me. Because of that stupid fire I can't touch anything without harming it! I have to wear the thickest gloves, the hardest coverings and not even my hair escaped the ability to only cause pain to those who touch it. I can't touch animals, not even plants! My skin feels like a dry wasteland! Always seeing people shaking hands, hugging, skin touching skin in non-relationship and romantic moments that not even I can experience. I just want to hear that we're ready to get that bag of bones and I'll make him suffer. (Janet's thoughts)

When she reached outside the subway station she hurried off to a more secluded street then shook off her coverings which disappeared immediately. She loved the cool wind against her skin and changed the pants to a grey pleated mini-skirt. She saw a boy walk towards her and wave. She smiled and waved back and noticed that he gave her a flirtatious wink.

Do I dare touch him, if only for a second? I could just disappear as he feels pain or better yet I could erase his memory. But no, he'll feel the pain anyway and if me being physically lonely means not harming him I'll do it. I hate my life. (Janet's thoughts)

Janet quickly walked away and she could sense the boy's disappointment. Then she realized that the boy was a teenager.

Why would a teenager be looking at a ... Oh no! Not again! (Janet's thoughts)

Janet quickly checked herself over and noticed that she had made herself look sixteen without realizing it. This usually happened when she had something on her mind. Something nagging her so much her powers did random things without her noticing.

"I know what I have to do," Janet said seriously and disappeared.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.

Please Note: Kara touching Janet does not indicate to any lesbian incest happening between them! If you thought that forget it!


	8. Chapter 7: Payback and a Wrong Move

Revenge, Pain and Regret

_Italics- _Are for ethereal voice or voices that don't sound orand feel like they're coming from a human even though the voice takes on a human voice and language.

Chapter 7: Payback and a Wrong Move

(10 Minutes Later at Ballet Class)

"I'm beat," Patrice Lawrence said as she exited the ballet class first and headed for the showers, "I'm going to take a bath," she declared, "I'm so sweaty it's disgusting," she whispered, "but at least I got the part!" she cried excitedly and skipped the rest of the way to the showers.

Patrice loved reaching the showers before the other girls. It gave her a chance to look over her body quickly in one of the ten full-length mirrors in the changing area as well as some noiseless alone time in the showers. She quickly slipped out of her leotard and removed all other clothing from her tired and overworked lithe body. Then she quickly went to one of the full-length mirrors and slowly started to look herself over.

She knew that some people thought that she was snobbish and self-absorbed. They were only half right (she wasn't that snobbish). Patrice did have an overly high liking of herself and her physical beauty. Also being the daughter of a mother who now lived with scars after being burnt alive nearly eight years ago made Patrice take a lot of care in physical beauty maintenance. She was nearly eleven and stood five feet and one inch with milky white unblemished skin. But what she adored most was her slightly below waist length flowing red hair which she had loosened from a French bun as she ran to the showers. 'A hair's a woman's beauty' the saying always went. Well to Patrice her hair was her god. She made sure that it was perfect everyday and in every way and paid it even more attention than her body and that said something.

After checking her body for any blemishes and finding none besides the usual that came with hard ballet training, she checked her hair thoroughly, removing anything that got in it and sighed with relief when she found no slit ends or any other problem with her hair.

Then she proceeded to the shower. Glad that no one else had yet arrived to disturb the peace and tranquillity of the area. Rag and Soap in hand she started to bathe herself the moment that she turned on the shower. The water was cold against her skin and she hummed to herself in pleasure. She never knew why she liked cold water. She just did.

_Enjoying your shower?_

Patrice quickly dropped the soap and clutched her rag to her chest (not bosom) with a frightened fist as she turned around in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" Patrice demanded frightened, "I'm not playing here!" she cried angrily but was still frightened.

_Neither am I._

"What do you want?" Patrice asked as she gulped, "I know that you're not normal," she declared, "what do you want from me!" she demanded and looked around for the source of the voice but still found none.

_Step out the shower._

"No way!" Patrice shrieked but soon realized that she moving forward without feeling it and for some reason she didn't feel scared, just slightly bewildered.

_Go to Michelle's locker._

Patrice noticed that she did so as soon as she stepped out of the shower. She felt herself fall deeper and deeper into a heavy daze. But she still didn't feel any fear. No fear at all.

_Open it._

Patrice did so and soon started digging for something, despite not knowing herself what it was she was digging for.

Soon her hand came out holding a shining long scissors. She gasped momentarily frightened but somehow still not feeling fear. Then everything went black to her.

_Do you feel bad about what you did to me today Patrice?_

Patrice nodded still standing before the open locker with scissors in hand. Her eyes staring forward without blinking.

_Do you **regret** how you acted towards** me** today at ballet class Patrice?_

Patrice nodded.

_Say it._

"I regret what I did to you in ballet class," Patrice said in an emotionless voice.

_The regretful must be punished. Those who regret what they've done must receive their just or **unjust **punishment. Don't you agree Patrice?_

"Yes I agree," Patrice responded.

_Then cut it off. Cut off what means most to you. Cut it **ALL **off._

Patrice moved her hand with the scissors automatically towards her beautiful red hair.

(5 Minutes before in Mandy's neighbourhood)

Janet kept walking along the block across from Mandy's house.

Why can't I just go in? I'm a Goddess for Christ Sakes! They should be **honoured **that I knock on the door to see them! Sigh. I just can't do this high and mighty Goddess thing right. Just because I'm above them by birthright doesn't mean that I should be rude to them as well as invade their right to in house privacy. I'm going to BILLY'S! (Janet's thoughts)

Janet disappears and reappeared at Billy's front door.

"Hello," Janet said after she had changed her eyes to the colour purple, her hair to a chocolate brown and her voice to one with a French accent, "is anyone there?" she asked as she knocked lightly on the door and made a light violet folder with clouds on it appear in her free hand.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed Mandy.

"Hello," Mandy said formally, "Billy's parents are out so…."

"I didn't come to see Billy's parents," Janet responded formally, "I came to see Grim," she said and squeezed the folder against her chest.

"Why?" Mandy asked and she sounded suspicious.

"No particular reason," Janet said brightly as she tried to keep calm.

"Are you one of his friends from the underworld?" Mandy asked suddenly, "because if you are, you oughta know that Grim is…."

"Right here," Grim said coldly as he came to stand beside Mandy, "what do you want?" he asked emotionlessly, "Janet," he added as he now glared at her.

"Janet?" Mandy asked and looked at Janet who looked away, "you really have the audacity to come here?" she demanded.

"Who's at the door?" Billy asked from inside the house, "is it the Pizza Man?" he asked suddenly filled with excitement.

"We didn't order any Pizza Billy," Mandy responded, "so no Pizza Man would be coming to your house," she told him, "Janet's here," she added emotionlessly.

"WHAT!" Billy screamed, "that FREAK'S come HERE!" he cried.

"I am not a freak," I whispered with a snarl.

"Why are you here?" Grim asked me formally but his eyeless sockets projected anger and hate, "in a teenage guise no less," he added, "think I need more punishment?" he asked darkly, "if I didn't know better I'd say that you were a reincarnated Dementia coming back to haunt me for acts caused by your own stupidity," he added.

Janet looked at Grim. He was understandably angry and Mandy was understandably cold and suspicious. But she couldn't dismiss what he had said about her mother as just a slip of the tongue as a result of a flared temper. She knew the truth. She knew that he meant every single word of it.

I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. (Janet's thoughts)

"I'll just go," Janet said in (her real voice) defeat and turned to leave.

But she found the path blocked by Billy.

"How did he get out here?" Mandy asked Grim from the corner of her lips as Janet looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know," Grim responded with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Billy demanded angrily, "and why do you look like a teenager?" he asked suddenly and looked at her curiously.

"I'm going to go home Billy," Janet responded formally, "Goodbye," she said simply.

"Wait," Mandy said suddenly, "why did you come?" she asked Janet.

"I actually came to apologize," Janet told her, "but now I realize that it's not right to go tell the Grim Reaper that you're sorry," she said her voice starting to turn icy, "the Grim Reaper is incapable of forgiveness **or** regret," she hissed as her hands started to clench then she disappeared.

The rest of them stood in silence but after a while Mandy noticed that Billy was simply staring at where Janet had stood just a while ago.

"What is it Billy?" Mandy asked formally.

"I think Grim made a mistake," Billy said in a small voice.

"What mistake?" Grim demanded.

"When Mandy asked her why she came," Billy started to explain, "she actually looked sad for a second (remember readers she never turned around after she saw Billy) when she said that she came 'to apologize'," he continued, "but as she continued her became ice cold and her face twisted in anger and I saw it," he said.

"Saw what?" Mandy asked Billy.

"Hatred," Billy responded and he sounded scared, "nothing but hatred in her face and eyes," he said as if he was seeing it right now, "then she disappeared," he said with a shrug and them suddenly had a grin on his face, "when is the pizza man coming?" he asked and Mandy groaned as Grim shook his head.

"We told you that there's …." Grim started, "I'll order Pepperoni and the Pizza Man should arrive in less than an hour," he said suddenly and Billy cheered and ran back inside the house.

"Why did you do that?" Mandy asked him with a raised eyebrow and a tone of unhidden surprise, "I feel giving right now," he said and started to go inside the house.

"Too bad you didn't feel giving enough to give Janet a chance to apologize," Mandy muttered as she started to close the door.

"What did you say Mandy?" Grim asked curiously and turned around.

"Just that the Pizza Man better arrive in under an hour," Mandy lied and locked the door behind her.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Please Review and tell me what you think of what happened to Patrice and also of Janet's opinion of Grim now and what Mandy muttered towards the end of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Bad Revelations

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 8: Bad Revelations.

(Following Afternoon at the Park)

Grim sat watching parents stroll their babies through the park and other things that he usually didn't a damn about much less liked. He was thinking about Dementia. Damn Dementia.

I could barely get Mandy off my back about who Dementia was. She didn't buy it that all I knew about her that she was insane, made herself mortal then one day mysteriously committed suicide. Worse I'm really starting to worry about that Janet girl. If she's really a Goddess or a spirit then Janet isn't her real name. But what could it be? (Grim's thoughts)

"Hello Grim," a voice said formally from beside him.

Grim turned to see Junior standing beside the bench smiling at him respectfully.

"What are you doing here?" Grim asked incredulously, "aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked and Junior simply sat beside him without answering.

"Do you think about things of the past Grim?" Junior asked him suddenly and Grim jumped to his feet angrily.

"What the HELL is this about?" Grim demanded angrily, "if this is one of Janet's tricks because of me not being ready to accept her probably fake apology I'm not laugh….!" he exploded but stopped when Nergal suddenly appeared and looked at his sun with wanton fury.

"YOU!" Nergal screamed and grabbed Junior by the neck and shook him furiously, "you know that he's under the Vengeance Allowance Contract of No Intervention!" he cried shaking his son even harder, "if you tell him anything we'll permanently lose our powers," he continued as Grim sat on the bench stiff and horrified, "and Nutria's upped the ante by threatening to kill your mother if you open your big mouth," he added and Junior's eyes widened as Nergal loosened the grip on his throat, "yes Junior, your mother, my wife will die if you don't keep that 'meaning well' trap of yours SHUT," he told him and Junior's dark eyes widened fearfully behind his glasses, "You need to keep quiet," he hissed and threw Junior unto the ground and the human looking boy looked up at his father with his black covered body, green eyes with black pupils and the black tentacles which stuck out his back as Nergal clenched his fists and continued to glare at Junior.

"Yes father," Junior responded tearfully as he rose to his feet and brushed himself, "is Nutria's ante in the contract?" he asked suddenly.

"No," Nergal responded as he calmed down, "she's made that threat free from any contract," he told Junior.

"But she can't do that!" Junior protested, "she'll get in trouble with the law and…" he continued.

"Do you think that she CARES about the law Junior!" Nergal exploded angrily, "she only got her sisters to sign the contract to keep other meddling and more powerful spirits, gods and other special beings from intervening," he told Junior, "she'll take imprisonment to ensure that she gets what she wants," he continued, "what she and her sisters want," he concluded.

"And what exactly is that?" Grim demanded, "I know that contract," he continued before Nergal could say anything, "it gives the persons who want it the right to commit any form of vengeance upon someone the top Gods feel has cost them great pain," he recalled, "who got the contract on me?" he demanded.

"Are you deaf!" Junior retorted, "we tell you anything we loose our powers," he reminded Grim, "and remember that Nutria's also threatened to kill my mother who's not only Nergal's wife but also Billy's aunt," he said.

"But I still want to know!" Grim protested and Nergal boxed him in the face.

"My family's not going to suffer because of you," Nergal told Grim as he pulled his son to him and ran a hand through Junior's black hair, "you probably deserve it anyway," he muttered and quickly disappeared with Junior.

Grim sat quietly on the bench in shock. How could the main God's sign off permission to make this contract on his life official. If the culprits murdered him neither the God's or any unearthly counsel'd never prosecute them. It gave the culprits freedom of committing any crime against the person who they've set the contract against. They could kill them, kill someone for them or even destroy some form of material possession that was precious to them. But what made the contract horrible was that it was vengeance per person. So if six persons took out the contract, each of them had a choice of one act of vengeance. But of course it was ensured that each culprit had to be harmed by the person who they've taken the contract out on. To not do so would've been complete chaos.

Bet Eris would love that. But who would really want to kill me? Wait. Nergal mentioned something about Nutria. Isn't she the goddess of Vegetation and Forestry? Oh no. She's Dementia's daughter. Wait. Oh God! She must've been the one who I dissed last night. But wait. Nutria has green hair. She could disguise herself of …. Oh ShiT!!!! Dementia had only one daughter with red hair. Hatria, Goddess of Hatred. It couldn't have been her that I angered last night could it? But Billy did notice her look of hatred last night and it must've been really bad for it to be noticed by him despite his thick head. Damn it! She also had that older one named Deirdre. She doesn't have a Goddess position because she's part mortal and worse yet by god's standard, human. But what is it that I'm not remembering? (Grim's thoughts)

Grim got up and started to return to Mandy's house to finish doing her household chores before she returned. But then he finally remembered.

"Hatria was the one left behind in the fire!" Grim cried aloud, "Oh man!" he shouted, "she's definitely going to feel that she has a right to kill me!" he cried in despair, "it was always rumoured that effects of those who were burned severely by Hercules Fire varied, but they always had the one common thing of always being in some form of pain whether from time to time or always," he recalled, "but she hurt me when she touched me so…" he said but stopped, "Oh Crap she couldn't have causing pain to people as well through physical contact besides being in pain on a regular basis because of me?" he asked himself in despair, "Oh I am so DEAD!" he cried and started to sob as he rushed to Mandy's house.

* * *

(Meanwhile at School)

"Pssst," Mindy whispered to Mandy in gym and Mandy glared at her, "did you hear about what happened to Patrice from the dance class that Penny goes to?" she asked and made a fearful glance at Penny who was across the room speaking and giggling with Irwin.

"What do I care?" Mandy asked coldly, "she's YOUR friend," she said sharply, "you girls bonded so well yesterday after finding out that she's rich and you both love expensive and hard to buy stylish girly clothing," she pointed out, "she does hang around your posse unless she's hanging unto Irwin like she's in love with him or something," she added.

"Oh she's not romantically interested in Irwin," Mindy said dismissively, "she told us yesterday that she finds him interesting," she continued, "and by interesting I know she means a boy who will suck up to her and she'll keep until she tires of him," she added.

"Boy she's nice," Mandy said sarcastically, "so what about this Patrice girl?"

"I heard that she got Penny's part in a recital because of an altercation that Penny had with the instructor," Mindy continued, "Penny dropped out of the class and left," she told Mandy, "but after the class Patrice left ahead of everyone else to shower and when the others came they saw her curled up on the floor sobbing and all of her red hair was on the floor," she said, "Patrice is now in a mental hospital because she keeps claiming that voices made her cut her hair off and blames Penny," she concluded.

"How do you know for sure its Penny?" Mandy asked despite already believing that Penny was definitely the culprit.

"Didn't you see what their Aunt did to the janitor?" Mindy asked incredulously and gave another fearful glance at Penny who started to look their way, "she must've some form of mind control," she whispered quickly, "um Mandy?" she asked fearfully and Mandy noticed from the corner of her eye that Penny was coming over by herself while Irwin now spoke to Billy, "could you behave like you usually would if I stood by you blabbing this long about stuff that would never interest you in a billion years?" she asked nicely but her eyes and voice didn't hide her fear as Penny got even closer.

Two punches later Mindy skidded across the gym floor unconscious with a black eye and her right cheek sunken in and two teeth flew out her mouth and landed in opposite directions in the gym room.

Mandy rubbed her fist slightly and started to walk towards the showers after deciding to leave gym early.

But she felt a hand grab her shoulder and her eye moved to the side to see Penny standing behind her with a grin. Soon it turned into a sadistically insane evil grin and she squeezed Mandy's shoulder tighter.

_What did she tell you?_

Mandy's eyebrows flew up. She heard a voice but it wasn't coming from Penny's immobile mouth or anywhere around her. It was coming from inside her head and it didn't sound friendly.

_Bet it was about Patrice. I could tell without even trying to read either of you two girl's pathetic minds._

"Why don't you speak up so the rest of the class can hear you?" Mandy challenged coldly knowing that the voice had to be from Penny despite it sounding NOTHING like her.

_Oh No. I've got a pretty good thing going as the innocent little girl who hangs with popular Mindy yet still giggles and hangs unto Irwin as if he's my little boy love bunny. I don't have any intention on ruining it. Plus, even if I spoke no one would notice. Look around Mandy._

Mandy looked around and noticed that everyone else was frozen in his or her current spot. But then she noticed Kara standing by the benches with a superior grin on her face as she cocked her head to the side and then she soon saw Janet standing in front of the gym's exit staring at her (Mandy) as if she weren't even there.

"Tell Grim that his time is about up," Kara said suddenly, "I didn't see Junior today so he must've gone to warn Grim," she said then laughed loudly and maniacally.

Suddenly Mandy heard a scream and turned in the direction to see Billy cowering in a corner as he screamed and his hands dug into his temples. Mandy turned to see that Janet wasn't really looking at her but at Billy.

"What do you expect me to do?" Mandy asked, "cry over Billy?"

But Penny and Kara looked at her as is if she were nuts.

"What do you see?" Kara demanded.

"Why don't you ask Janet?" Mandy responded coldly and the other two turned to look at their sister.

"What are you doing Janet?" Kara asked seriously.

"He wanted to see," Janet responded emotionlessly.

"See what?" Penny snapped angrily.

"Why I hate Grim?" Janet responded simply.

"Bring him back," Kara said firmly, "she took him into her territory," she explained to Mandy, "that's why we can't see him," she told Mandy, "you can only see or hear him from her territory if she chooses to let you or you're strong enough to break through," she finished.

"So you're telling me that he's in her territory yet he's still in the gym?" Mandy asked.

"She can make anywhere her territory," Kara explained.

Just then they all heard a loud shriek and they (except Janet) turned to see Billy on the floor curled up in a ball bawling and sometimes letting out random shrieks.

"Why did you do that for?" Penny demanded, "we don't want their pity," she snapped with unhidden scorn.

"I didn't do it for pity," Janet responded coldly, "I did it to make him suffer," she said then left the gym.

Penny closed her eyes for a moment then chuckled.

"She's finally become one of us," Penny muttered then left the gym as well with Kara not far behind.

The moment the doors closed behind Kara everyone became unfrozen and continued doing what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

Mandy walked over to Billy who was still cowering in the corner.

"What did she show you?" Mandy asked him.

"She was in a fire," Billy croaked, "she was burning Mandy," he said tearfully.

"Who?" Mandy asked coldly.

"Janet," Billy told her, "she was only a baby and Dementia…."

"Dementia," Mandy said incredulously, "who is she Billy?" she demanded.

"Her mother," Billy responded in a whisper then passed out.

"Darn it!" Mandy cried after a moment of silence and ran from the gym to find Grim.

I might not like that bag of bones but I at least want someone smarter than Billy around to do my chores. (Mandy's thoughts)

Done.

Things to clear up.

Kara is Deirdre, Janet is Hatria and Penny is Nutria. These are their real names and if you remember chapter 2 of this story you'd know that Eris mentioned them in Grim's flashback.

The Vengeance Allowance Contract of No Intervention allows Dementia's daughters to each extract a form of Vengeance on Grim. Also the contract disallows any God's or pure special beings from intervening. Only humans are exempted but this contract is only granted to non-human beings, which are usually WAY stronger than humans and not hesitant in killing them either.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Poetry Corner and Capture

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 9: Poetry Corner and Capture

The Mom 

**She got up like she did everyday.**

**Did the stuff that she did each day.**

**She didn't go out, but we loved her**

**Around so we didn't get sad and pout.**

**She cared for us three.**

**All the same, never differently.**

**One Two year old and two little**

**Baby girls.**

**Beautiful children born into a**

**beautiful world. Though there**

**were ugly things within and **

**underneath, that day was only**

**started with thoughts of beautiful **

**things. **

**The Mom made breakfast.**

**The Mom made the beds.**

**The two year old bustled her **

**And ate in her high chair while**

**The Mom got the two babies fed.**

**Other events happened but the**

**Point is most important at this**

**Time. **

**The point is that this Mom on**

**the same day of being so wonderful**

**and kind. **

**Attempted to kill her children by burning them alive.**

Kara closed her book of poetry and went to sit down.

"That was…. interesting," the teacher said uncomfortably, "does anyone else have poetry that they've written themselves to share with the class?" she asked and the students shook their heads, "okay," she said, "who wants to read a poem that they found from a book, article or on the internet?" she asked and Mindy raised her hand.

"Mine is a Limerick," Mindy said proudly and stood to her feet, "a limerick is a sort of short poem used for humour and non-serious or dark things," she explained in her own way and the teacher sighed in relief, "my limerick is by Carolyn Wells," she said then came to the front of the class and read her poem.

A tutor who tooted the flute

Tried to teach two tutors to toot.

Said the two to the tutor,

"Is it harder to toot, or to tutor two tooters to toot?"

Several students clapped and Mindy smiled as she went back to her seat.

"Anyone else has something to read?" the teacher asked as she clapped the loudest, "Oh, Mandy," she said her happiness evaporating immediately after seeing Mandy's hand rise first, "please come forward."

Mandy got up and went to the front of the class.

"The poem that I'll be reading is by Emily Dickinson," Mandy stated, "is titled 'I like a look of Agony,'" she said and started to read it as nearly half the class (teacher as well) groaned.

I Like a Look of Agony

I like a look of Agony

Because I know it's true-

Men do not sham convulsion, nor simulate, a Throe-

The eyes that glaze one-and that is death-

Impossible to feign

The beads upon the forehead

By homely Anguish strung.

Kara clapped the moment Mandy completed the poem and most of the class looked at her in surprise since NO one else clapped.

"Emily Dickinson," Kara said, "a great poet who madewrote poetry beyond the minds of those of her time," she recalled, "I much more prefer her poem 'I died for beauty- but was scarce' however," she stated, "but I love this poem too," she finished.

"Do you expect a thank you?" Mandy asked coldly.

"No," Kara answered simply, "but we are allowed to comment after someone reads a poem," she reminded Mandy, :I was simply commending your selection."

Fine," Mandy responded coldly and went to sit down.

"Who else wants to read?" the teacher asked tensely, "Billy!" she squeaked the moment she noticed that Penny's hand started to rise.

Billy got up slowly and went to the front of the class. From the incident in the gym yesterday, he had been silent and solemn. Some students looked at him with concern; even Kara raised an eyebrow (NO Mandy and Janet showed no care or concern and Penny didn't give a Damn).

"I'm going to read the poem 'Richard Cory' by Edwin Arlington Robinson," Billy said softly, "it's a sad poem," he added and read the poem despite having difficulty pronouncing most of the words.

Richard Cory

Whenever Richard Cory went downtown,

We people on the pavement looked at him:

He was a gentleman from sole to crown,

Clean favoured, and imperially slim.

And he was always quietly arrayed,

And he was always human when he talked;

But still he fluttered pulses when he said,

"Good Morning," and he glittered when he talked.

And he was rich- yes, richer than a king-

And admirably schooled in every grace:

In fine, we thought that he was everything

To make us wish that we were in his place.

So on we worked, and waited for light,

And went without meat and cursed the bread;

And Richard Cory, one calm summer night,

Went home and put a bullet through his head.

Billy finished reading the poem and went to sit down. Mandy looked at him from the corner of her eye as most students (except Janet and Penny) looked at him with open concern.

"Okay," the teacher said slowly, "Penny?"

I'm not ready," Penny told her and it was obvious that she was upset about not being called earlier.

"I'll read mine," Janet said suddenly, "I have two actually," she added.

"I did say five students could do two didn't I?" the teacher said nervously, "well come on up," she said with an obviously fake grin, "anyone else with the choice of two?" she asked and looked crestfallen when Penny raised her hand. "at least she's the last one," she muttered as Janet came to stand at the front of the class.

"I have two poems," Janet said formally, "Reapers by the late Jean Toomer," she stated, "and 'Her Kind' by Anne Sexton," she said, "I'll read 'Reapers' first," she said and read it.

Reapers

Black Reapers with the sound of steel on stones

Are sharpening scythes. I see them place the homes

In their hip-pockets as a thing that's done,

And start their silent swinging, one by one.

Black horses drive a mower through the weeds,

And there, a field rat, startled, squealing bleeds,

His belly close to the ground. I see the blade,

Blood-stained continue cutting weeds and shade.

"I will now read 'Her Kind,'" Janet told the class and did so.

Her Kind

I have gone out, a possessed witch,

haunting the black air, braver at night;

dreaming evil, I have done my hitch

over the plain houses, light by light:

lonely thing, twelve fingered, out of mind.

A woman like that is not a woman, quite.

I have been her kind.

I have found warm caves in the woods,

filled them with skillets, carvings, shelves,

closets, silks, innumerable goods;

fixed the suppers for the worms and the elves:

whining, rearranging the disaligned.

A woman like that is misunderstood.

I have been her kind.

I have ridden in your cart, driver,

waved my nude arms at villagers going by,

learning the last bright routes, survivor

where your flames still bite my thigh

and my ribs crack where your wheels wind.

A woman like that is not ashamed to die.

I have been her kind.

Billy's hand suddenly went up in the air after Janet finished reading.

"Yes Billy?" Janet asked indifferently.

"Why did the rat in your poem have to die?" Billy asked.

"Firstly, it's not MY poem," Janet stated, "secondly I believe it's symbolic how one death can go unnoticed and people will simply continue their jobs and daily lives whether or not they know how close this one death is to them," she explained but Billy still looked confused, "the people in the poem didn't give a rats ass over a rat's death, okay!" she cried in annoyance and the class became dead quiet, "I apologize for the rude outburst," she said plainly and went to sit down.

Penny immediately got up and went to the front of the class.

"I'm going to read mine," Penny said happily and giggled then waved to Irwin who blushed ad waved back, "the first one is called 'Imperfect Paradise' by Linda Patson," she said and read it.

The Imperfect Paradise

If god had stopped work after the fifth day

with Eden full of vegetables and fruits,

If oak and lilac had exclusive saw

Over a kingdom made of stem and roots,

If landscape were genius of creation

And neither man nor serpent played a role

and God must look to the wind for lamentations

and not picture postcards of the soul,

Would he have rested on his bank of cloud

With nothing in the universe to lose,

or would he hunger for a human crowd?

Which would a wise and just creator choose:

The green hosannas of a budding leaf

or the strict contract between love and grief.

"Now I'll read 'Poem' by William Carlos Williams," she said and did so.

Poem

As the cat

climbed over

the to of

the jam closet

first the right forefoot

carefully

then the hind stepped down

into the pit of

the empty

flowerpot.

After she finished she gave a little wave to Irwin who blushed deeply.

"I dedicate this poem to Irwin," Penny said happily, "because he might be simple but he's also deep and full of something!" she shouted excitedly then hurried to her seat.

Full of Shit. (Penny's thoughts)

Penny now sat beside Irwin again and smiled at him and betted her eyelashes. Irwin swooned.

"That wasn't a poem!" a male student cried, "It was just an extended sentence."

"It's an extended sentence that happens to be good enough to be studied by Literature and English majoring students in University who study poetry," Janet countered for Penny, "so maybe it's more than an extended sentence for those whose brains are ADVANCED enough to know so," she snapped, "the poem 'Imperfect Paradise' was interesting Penny," she said turning her attention to her sister, "but I believe God has a reason for keeping humans around," she concluded.

"So do I," Kara said but her voice sounded defensive.

Penny simply shrugged and turned her attention back to Irwin.

This is so sad. That boy really thinks that Penny gives a damn about him. (Janet's thoughts)

Why can't she just leave him alone? Flirting and using an adult or teen is okay. But a little boy? She isn't even doing it to be funny. She's just wicked. (Kara's thoughts)

"Anyone wants to comment on any of the poems read today?" the teacher asked, "Yes Mandy?"

"Richard Cory is a suicidal poem," Mandy pointed out, "Richard killed himself because riches couldn't fill whatever emptiness he had in his life," she stated and the teacher nodded, "but why that poem Billy?" she asked.

"I was feeling depressed and had Dad help me search for depressing boys that involved people dying," Billy told her, "Dad was crept out when I chose that one," he added.

"I wonder why?" Mindy muttered.

"I'm going to dismiss you early," the teacher said suddenly, "Goodbye," she said happily and was out of the classroom before the students the students could even register what she had said.

"Hello," a voice said suddenly and Finesse entered the classroom cheerily, "I was allowed to come up by myself," she said happily.

"I wonder why," Kara said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a damper!" Finesse cried, "anyway," she said, "Junior your mother wants you to come straight home after school," she stated and Junior nodded, "your teacher left you with almost fifteen minutes to spare," she observed, "which is great since I've come to take my beautiful nieces on a shopping spree," she added.

I'm in!" Penny cried and left a surprised Irwin as she appeared beside Aunt Finesse in a flash, "are **you** staying behind Janet?" she asked her sister.

"No," Janet answered simply and her sisters and Aunt looked shocked at that response, "home delivered clothes gets old," she explained with a shrug.

"Count me out," Kara said suddenly, "I'll have the store bring special selections for me to try on over the weekend," she said indifferently.

Janet, Penny, and Aunt Finesse's mouths fell to the floor.

"You don't want to shop?" Penny asked, "I'd understand if it was a simple item pick-up," she continued, "but you always come to the sprees."

"Let's just say I'm trying something new," Kara said.

"Let's go them," Aunt Finesse said with a sigh, "bye dear," she said and left with the other two.

Kara sat for nearly five minutes in which everyone left the classroom except Billy, Mandy and Sperg.

"Why are you staying Sperg?" Kara asked emotionlessly.

"Because I want answers," Sperg responded.

"To what?" Kara asked.

"You aren't humans," Sperg stated and Kara nodded, "what are you?"

"That's our business," Kara told him, "anymore questions?"

"Did Penny really make a girl from her ballet class go insane?" Sperg asked and Kara's face darkened.

"I won't say yes or no," Kara responded, "but if she did," she continued, "she did it alone," she said seriously.

"What's wrong with your other sister?" Sperg continued.

"There's NOTHING wrong with Janet," Kara snapped, "She has a condition," she almost snarled.

"What condition is that?" Mandy asked.

"You saw what happened to Sperg," Kara said, "you find a name for it," she challenged.

"She's dangerous," Sperg stated.

"I'm dangerous," Kara threatened.

"Why is Janet so different?" Billy asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Kara said with a shrug, "it happened the day after Penny left her dance class," she recalled.

"Which was the same evening she came to Billy's house," Mandy pointed out.

"What happened?" Kara asked and Mandy told her everything, "he said that about my MOTHER!" she exploded, "he is **so **DEAD!" she screamed.

"We haven't seem Grim since yesterday," Mandy told her, "do any of your sisters know about his disappearance?"

"I don't know," Kara admitted, "but you better pray that I don't find him if you still want your supernatural servant," she snarled.

"I must warn you," Mandy said, "I take people messing with my property very personally," she warned.

"I must threaten you," Kara responded, "I've killed humans for uttering bad stuff about my mother in their thoughts," she lied but made it seem the truth, "and I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our plan," she said darkly.

"What plan is that?" Billy asked.

"To destroy and kill the Grim Reaper of course," Kara said simply.

"I'd love to see you try," a voice said suddenly, "Deirdre."

Everyone turned to the door to see the Grim Reaper standing there.

"NOW!" Kara cried out of the blue and suddenly Nergal appeared, grabbed Grim with his tentacles and disappeared with him (Grim) through the floor, "and to ensure that neither of YOU (she pointed at Mandy and Sperg) intervene," she said and her eyes suddenly glowed white and then she disappeared.

Sperg fell off his seats unconscious and Mandy suddenly screamed and covered her face.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked fearfully.

Mandy removed her hands from her face and Billy shrieked.

"She made me blind," Mandy told him in a tight voice.

Done.

Explanation of the Poetry

The Mom: This poem was to give readers a slight insight of what happened the day Dementia tried to burn her children to death and killed herself. But remember, that this poem's written in Kara's perspective. Note this for future chapters readers.

The Limerick: This just shows how Mindy isn't letting rumours, being beat up and strange stuff affect her. Or at least not showing it in the public eye.

I like a look of Agony- This is just to show that Mandy continued to remain her usual dark, cold and indifferent self.

Richard Cory: This is to show how much Billy's been affected since Janet showed him the images.

Reapers: Dementia is the rat in this Poem. The mower and the reapers symbolize the Grim Reaper as well as many of the gods who didn't really give a damn about her mother's death in Janet's opinion. Remember that this explanation is in Janet's perspective.

Her Kind: This is Janet describing how she knows what it's like to be an outsider and that she is. Also it shows that she knows that her mother wasn't apart of the proper spiritgoddess mould.

Imperfect Paradise: This gives readers an insight of Penny's thoughts of humans and mortals. Remember this reader for later chapters.

Poem: To show how simple Penny believes Irwin is (and I mean simple as in stupid).

Death's Soulmate: I hope to update by next week. Sorry for the long wait and please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Punishment and a Dark Revela...

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 10: Punishment and a Dark Revelation

Grim screamed as the whip hit his bare bony back again. A demon laughed and continued whipping Grim. Daine sat at the minor side entrance of hell and smiled. He hated most Gods and pure special beings. They usually treated him like dirt because he was a hell guard. Unless you were high classed and powerful, being anything from hell had you treated like dirt. Daine wasn't weak, but his status left much more to be desired. Guards of Heaven at least were commended sometimes; but Gods didn't commend guards of hell. Oh no, most even hated those in his job more than Satan since they protected Hell from invasions that could possibly throw the devil out of power andor cause a whole LOT of disruption of hell's political and social order.

"Take a break Himus," Daine said and the demon cackled continuously and disappeared; but left Daine's 'Pain Whip' behind.

"The great Grim Reaper," Daine said with a chuckle as he got up and walked to Grim, "how do you like my whip?" he asked and laughed as the immobile Grim looked up at him.

Grim saw the Hell Guard who was making fun of him. He was about 6ft 7, he had a black leather jacket, a white shirt, blue denim jeans, black cowboy boots with spurs and leather gloves attached to the waist of his jacket. He had fire orange hair with slight tints of yellow and dark red, dark red eyes and an oval face. But what annoyed Grim was the smug look on the Hell Guard's face.

"Well I'm Daine," Daine introduced himself, "and you already know my job and I course know yours Grim Reaper," he said with a smug smile, "but you of course," he continued, "will soon be **permanently **retired," he told Grim.

"Those girls are Dementia's aren't they?" Grim asked.

"Why does no one call her by her birth name?" Daine asked suddenly, "she was born Mia not Dementia," he reminded Grim.

"She's the one who asked to be called Dementia!" Grim cried in defence.

"When she was on the job after become Spirit of the Demented," Daine threw back, "but most of your kind found it amusing and called her that all the time," he continued, "she used to come to me crying about being made fun of," he told Grim, "most weren't happy when she chose to become Spirit of the Demented instead of Spirit of Hypnosis and Illusion," he revealed to Grim, "you know that Finesse of course got that position instead and most Gods and pure beings hated her for her extravagant and rebellious ways," he said, "she was going to get booted out of training school because that position was the only one that she was willing to train for," he pointed out, "but Mia saved her when she revealed what she really wanted to become at graduation," he said simply, "Spirit of the Demented one of the most hated and despised positions that wasn't even taken for five hundred years before she took it," he recalled, "she was freelance so they couldn't stop her, but they hated her for taking her talents to such a despised job," he said then shook his head, "worse yet was the continuous contact with mortals that the job practically required; she got scorned for that as well," he added and sighed deeply.

"Do you honestly think that I planned to make Mia kill herself on purpose?" Grim asked frankly.

"No," Daine admitted, "but I know that you would've dated her if she were the Mia back in high school who was a bubbly cheerleader and Eris's best friend," he told her, "did you know that secretly she was always a dark person?" he asked Grim who shook his head, "only Eris and I knew," he continued, "I noticed by the books I used to see her sneaking into the house to read and she ended up telling me long before telling Eris," he said, "Eris was surprised but intrigued by what she knew about the dark forces and dark writings, poetry, beings and so forth," he recalled, "they remained close friends until Mia told her that they had to stop being friends," he said sadly.

"Why?" Grim asked in surprise, "I was rather surprised at how upset Eris was with me over her death because they seemed to have gone their separate ways and Eris even joined those who teased Dementia sometimes," he said reverting back to the name he best remembered for Mia, "but what you just said makes it all fit together," he pointed out, "why did she end her friendship with Eris?" he asked curiously.

"Because things were starting to get bad for Eris," Daine told him, "people didn't like the idea that a High Class Goddess like Eris was hanging around a hated Spirit Goddess like Mia," he recalled, "even her father disapproved and all of it was making Eris slowly but surely becoming a social outcast like Mia," he said, "Mia told her that she couldn't handle being an outcast since she was always a social butterfly and wouldn't want to sacrifice being the blonde beauty," he stated, "Eris was offended but when Mia asked what she would do if society shunned her and the only good looking guy that she could get was a human; Eris freaked," he said, "Eris quickly realized that she couldn't handle what Mia was willing to sacrifice and soon agreed; after hours of coaxing from Mia, to end the friendship," he said and his lip was a thin line, "she didn't deserve what happened to her right to how she ended her life," he said with a sigh, "but neither did those children," he added and his voice sounded angry.

"But I…!" Grim started to defend himself.

"I didn't say…" Daine started to explain.

"Say what?" a voice demanded from the side entrance and Daine turned to see Nutria in her true form.

Nutria stood glaring at him with her light grey eyes. Her waist length light green hair blew as a warm but now hot breeze blew into the inner walls of hell. She stood 5ft 7 and she wore a simple white toga dress and was barefooted.

"The ground isn't very…" Daine started to tell her but she simply stepped in and the sizzling of her bare feet were heard.

"I walk on active volcanoes," Nutria declared, "and noth…" she continued but stopped, "oh shit!" she cried and suddenly a pair of ballet looking light pink shoes appeared on her feet, "hell, this place really is hot," she said and her face looked slightly pained.

"Tried to remind yah," Daine said frankly, "so," he said, "where are your sisters?" he asked.

"Asleep or something," Nutria said dismissively, "so Grim," she said as she walked up to him, "how's life?" she asked then laughed at her question.

"Are you going to kill me?" Grim asked her coldly.

Nutria laughed loudly and so long her sanity could seriously be questioned.

"You," Nutria said between laughter, "my sisters will kill you," she told him, "I want something more enjoyable," she said with a smile, "do you love your job Grim?" she asked suddenly, "do you love taking dead souls, making humans suffer?"

"More than anything!" Grim cried excitedly.

"Just the answer I was looking for," Penny whispered, "that's what I need when I ask the Ultimate God in three days to erase human beings from existence," she told Grim, "forever," she added with a grin.

"You can't do that!" Grim cried, "your mother wouldn't want you doing such things!" he shouted and looked for Daine.

But Daine wasn't there.

"He's gone to feed the Hell Dogs in the inner underground gates," Nutria told him, "and he wont be returning because I've got Lucat to guard and torture you until you die," she told him with a grin, "and he hates humans more than me," she said with a laugh, "and by the way Grim," she said to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I hate my dumb fucked up mother," she whispered in his ear, "she was so dupped by a date rejection that she decided to kill herself and her own children," she said, "no break up or rejection can explain why a mother would kill herself and try to also kill her children," she revealed, "I believe Hatria's suffering because of her," she said frankly, "but Deirdre of course feels that it's all your fault," she said with a shrug, "so she's definitely going to kill you," she said simply, "Hatria will torture you," she told him honestly, "but Deirdre will yah," she stated frankly, "bye," she whispered kindly with a happy smile and giggle was she waved to him with her fingers as heavy footsteps came in their direction, "that should be Lucat the demon bat-dog," she explained, "good luck to you," she added and disappeared.

I need to find a way out of here. Wait. Where's my scythe? I see that my Robe is in the corner over there but my scythe is nowhere to be found. Wait? Did Nergal leave my scythe behind? But wh…? (Grim's thoughts)

Grim suddenly grinned. He knew why Nergal left his scythe behind; and he was very thankful for it.

(Meanwhile at Billy's House)

"Try again," Mandy instructed as she and Billy sat on opposite sides of the bed, "I bet I could do it properly if I weren't blind," she snapped.

"Keep your dress on!" Sperg cried as he slashed the scythe again and Irwin stepped into the opened portal. But he ran out seconds later.

"Grim's not there?" Mandy asked after hearing Irwin shrieking as he ran out of the portal (remember she's sill blind readers).

"Yes he's there," Irwin said between panting, "but so is a giant demon bat-dog!" he cried.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

Just then a demon jumped out of the portal. It had two giant heads. One was a dog with razor teeth, fierce face and leathery black skin. The other was a giant bat head with small sharp teeth, crazed looking face with eyes rolling everyway and sickeningly pinkish flesh. Both were growling and shrieking upon a giant black dog's body with huge bat wings and six long black tails and one pink one.

"So," Lu (Dog head- cat is the bat head's name) said while grinning as Cat hissed at the children, "I have a few worthless human children to eat," he said as everyone except Mandy cowered away from the dog.

"Not today," Junior said suddenly and threw a greenish blue powder into the demon bat-dog's face, "sweet dreams," he added as the monster fell down unconscious.

"Let's go," Junior said seriously and stepped through the portal.

The others followed him quickly as Irwin and Billy helped direct Mandy through it despite her protests about independence.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Well I updated. Tell me what you think of Nutria's revelation of her true feelings towards her mother and her real intentions (extinguishing the human race) in your reviews. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11: The Journey Begins

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 11: The Journey Begins

They looked around (except Mandy) and saw Grim.

"Grim!" Billy cried and ran to him, "are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" Grim exploded, "I'm tied to two poles by the hands and have been whipped by a Hell Guard, bitten by a giant dog and shrieked at by a giant bat until I thought I lost my hearing!" he shouted, "except that I could still hear IT!"

"Calm down Grim," Mandy ordered, "some of us have it worse," she added.

"Like wh…" Grim started to explode again but stopped when he saw Mandy's eyes, "shit!" he cried as Mandy's face started to contort, "I mean let's going and get Mandy's sight back!" he shouted in hopes of subsiding Mandy's anger.

"I can't let you do that," Deirdre said suddenly as she held unto a struggling Irwin and Junior as Sperg lay unconscious on the ground, "I have someone for you to meet," she said looking at Grim with her dark grey eyes, "this is my true form by the way," she added directing attention to her 5ft 4 height, small frame, and waist length curly purple hair that blew around her face.

"Hello," Hatria said coldly as she came into view, "like what you see?" she asked when they gasped, "this is what I REALLY look like," she pointed out.

Besides Deirdre and Mandy (blind, duh!), the others were horrified. Standing beside Deirdre now at 5ft exactly was Hatria with beautiful rich ruby red hair that actually reached the ground. But that was all that was rich and beautiful about her. Her frame was thin and bony. Her skin was white as a sheet and held no tan or healthy glow at all. Her head looked a bit big for her body and her round head looked like it might start to tilt to the side because her thin neck might soon be unable to hold it up any longer. Her emerald green eyes were sunken and dark deep dark circles surrounded them. She had a small pointy nose and full but brittle and dry pale pink lips. Unlike Deirdre's abundant bosom, there was nothing upon Hatria's chest since it was flat. Her hands looked normal mostly but rather bony and slightly gnarled. She wore a simply white dress that reached her knees and white shoes. While her sister Deirdre wore a sexy black dress that nearly reached her ankles and black two inch shoes.

"This is what I looked like at age twelve long ago," Hatria said looking intently at Grim, "I haven't aged or matured in any way since," she told him, "my diminished frame makes me look like a tall ten year old and I look gangly and lankly because of my horribly bony and deformed frame," she continued, "did you know that for nearly one hundred years I was stuck looking like this when I reached twelve?" she asked Grim, "that was during the time that magic was barely able to work on me because the effects of Hercules Fire, which repels almost all magic," she said, "I have to use my powers to at least look normal," she said as her voice cracked, "I look like a freak," she concluded in defeat, "and you're at fault," she added angrily and pointed at Grim.

"Your sister seems to think different," Grim responded coldly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Deirdre demanded as Hatria closed her palms together and it started to emit an orange glow.

"Your sister Nutria thinks your mother is to blame," Grim revealed, "she's now on her way to erase the existence of the human race," he continued, "she's only using me as an excuse," he told Deirdre, "she's really out to get revenge on your mother."

"You're lying!" Deirdre shrieked, "our mother was the perfect mother before she got dupped by you!" she cried angrily as Hatria's palms parted to reveal a orange ball the size of a soccer ball, "you're to blame for everything!" she shouted.

"Then if he's to blame why are you taking so long to kill him?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"Because I haven't gotten to carry out my wish yet," Hatria said coldly and the orange ball rose into the air, "have a taste of Hercules Fire in its purest but least painful form," she said and the ball flew over to Grim and covered him.

For a whole minute Grim screamed his head off and even after Hatria removed the ball; Grim still continued to twitch rapidly and scream shrilly.

"That's not even the painful part," Hatria told him, "what are you going to do when we reach that level?" she asked Grim.

"Did Nutria really go to erase human kind?" Deirdre asked herself softly.

But what would she really benefit from that? But she has been acting really strange. Her dealing with Patricia already shows her now extreme lack of patience recently. Usually she'd do some bad stuff but she's usually more discreet when we decide to do things undercover together. Plus her whole thing with Irwin was just mean. Wait. The poem 'Imperfect Paradise'. I was very annoyed by that poem because of the underlying spin she put on it. That it would be better that… Shit! She really is going to erase human kind! But I can't let that happen! (Deirdre's thoughts)

"Change of plans," Deirdre cried suddenly, "we have to stop Nutria," she declared, "Hatria absorb the pain from Grim," she ordered, "I need to ask him something," she explained and Hatria did it despite being hesitant.

Grim cried out in relief. He had felt as if fire and hot pokers were piercing through him like mad. Now he felt like his normal self and was grateful.

"Daine!" Deirdre cried so loud the whole place shook.

"What the HELL are you doing," Daine demanded as he hurried to her, "you trying to get me on Lucifer's BAD side!" he cried incredulously.

"Nutria's going to erase all humans from existence," Deirdre stated and Daine froze.

"I'll be right back," Daine responded and disappeared through the door, which he had entered.

(Fifteen minutes Later)

"I know where she's going!" Daine cried as he hurried to Deirdre's side, "Lucifer told me that she would have to go directly to the Pillar Micus and ask for the presence of the Ultimate God to get such a request granted," he revealed.

"Why would Satan help us?" Mandy asked suddenly, "isn't he all for chaos and destruction?" she asked frankly.

"Lucifer likes to piss off the Ultimate God the most by tempting his weaker creations (Ultimate God's creations) into sinning," Daine explained, "without humans Lucifer would've have to go after beings much less susceptible to his tricks and charm," he said, "trust me," he continued, "he doesn't want the human race eliminated," he added.

"Isn't Satan the bad guy?" Billy asked suddenly.

"He's a bad guy who helped by telling us Nutria's intended destination," Junior pointed out, "tell him thanks," he told Daine, "even though we're more of Heaven People," he added and all the other's nodded except for Hatria.

"I don't care where I go," Hatria muttered woefully.

"You don't have to behave like you look," Mandy told her.

"You're blind!" Hatria spat angrily.

"Thanks to your sister," Mandy said with open resentment and Deirdre then clapped your hands, "'bout time," she muttered after her sight returned.

"Let's go," Deirdre said.

"I'm staying," Hatria said formally.

"Hatria," Deirdre said seriously, "Nutria's going to wish that humans never existed," she stated, "and if she gets her wish then I wont exist," she continued, "remember, I'm half human," she reminded her sister.

"What about our right to vengeance?" Hatria asked honestly.

"Forget that!" Deirdre cried, "we can kill Grim afterwards," she added.

"You still want to kill me!" Grim cried in disbelief.

"You didn't think you were off the hook?" Deirdre demanded, "we stop Nutria then I'll kill you," she told him.

"Let's just get this over with," Hatria said in annoyance.

"Don't you want to save the humans?" Billy asked her.

"Why should I care about humans?" Hatria demanded, "both you and special beings bring me almost nothing but grief," she added.

"Because mother cared for them!" Deirdre cried, "or have you forgotten that?" she asked darkly.

"Let's just hurry and go!" Hatria snapped in response.

"But you need clearance to get to the true path," Daine told them, "you have to get clearance from Apollo, Circe, Phoebus, or Neptune," he revealed, "Otherwise you **can't **get on the proper path," he said sadly.

"What about Scylla?" Hatria asked suddenly, "she knows many entrances to hundreds of places."

"But she can't give you clearance," Daine reminded her.

"And she's one of Circe's worst enemies!" Deirdre protested, "and remember that Circe and Mom were very close friends," she reminded Hatria

"Well let's go and stop Nutria," Mandy said indifferently.

After telling Daine Goodbye the others followed Deirdre and Hatria through a portal, which would lead first to the home of the God of Music, Apollo.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Getting on the path and find...

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Greek Gods, nymphs, myths and so forth.

Call it Karma: While I appreciate your review, I need to point out a few things to you. Firstly the pace of the story would be fragmented if I allowed Grim to talk like that. Also Billy has in the show rat random moments said things that makes you wonder if his brain actually might be functional. These characters might be rather OOC to you but this is how it's being done to make the whole story actually flow and well be GOOD. So sorry if you disagree but this is how the story will be done.

Chapter 12: Getting on the path and finding Nutria

Deirdre stormed out angrily from Circe's palace as the others followed her carefully. She couldn't believe that Circe like all the others rejected her request. Nutria had gotten to Phoebus and Circe first, making them promise not to interfere. Neptune hated Deirdre so he was out and blasted them all with a tsunami-like wave and had them chased from his palace. Apollo flat out refused to go against the contract, which couldn't be undone if they failed to stop Nutria. So all their options were used up and Deirdre had to wonder where Hatria was since she disappeared just as they were about to enter the grounds, which lead to Circe's palace. But what surprised her more was that Circe wasn't surprised or offended by Hatria's absence. In fact Circe had admitted that it 'was to be expected'.

What the HELL does that mean? Is Hatria hiding something from me? Bad enough we can't get permission to go on the path; I have to wonder about **another **sister. (Deirdre's thoughts)

One hour after leaving Circe's palace she saw Hatria sitting on a rock by a clear flowing stream. Beside her sat Scylla.

"Hello," Scylla said formally, "you can thank Circe for that," she added when Billy, Irwin and Sperg panicked upon seeing the ferocious growling dog heads that covered the lower half of her human body while Junior looked openly uncomfortable and fearful.

"Circe didn't give you something undeserved," Deirdre told her, "you thought yourself too hot for Glaucus while Circe wanted him with all her heart," she reminded, "now you'd do anything I bet for the love of men that you used to have when you had thighs and legs instead of the necks and heads of mongrel beast to stand on," she said superiorly.

"But she didn't give you permission did she?" Scylla asked and grinned happily when Deirdre growled at her angrily.

"Circe was a sore loser," Mandy spoke up, "getting revenge is one thing," she said, "but trying to turn someone into a mass of rabid dogs because a man likes them is idiotic."

"Bet you'd feel smart without your sight again," Deirdre snarled.

"You try that again," Mandy snapped, her face now contorted in anger, "and I swear that I will harm you."

Deirdre laughed heartily.

"Scylla's found a way for us to get in," Hatria told them.

"I'm not asking **her** to get in," Deirdre snapped.

"I'm not a God or Goddess you idiot," Scylla snapped back, "I couldn't get you on the path even if I wanted to," she added.

"So who do we ask?" Mandy asked formally.

"Me," Hatria responded.

"What?" Deirdre demanded.

"Up to four hundred years ago there used to be **Five Path Keys** to get to the path," Hatria started to say, "**Five Path Keys **is the official name that those you have to ask are called," she explained, "but one day Pluto decided to quit and no other God or Goddess involved in death, hatred, destruction or anything dealing with darkness wanted the position," she continued, "so the **Five Path Keys **dwindled to only four," she concluded.

"So you've decided to replace Pluto?" Mandy asked and Hatria nodded.

"How is that done?" Deirdre asked curiously.

"Sorry," Scylla told her, "only Gods or Goddesses and his or her witness can be told details about the induction ceremony," she stated, "but it takes less than twenty minutes," she added.

"Scylla's your witness?" Deirdre asked with a hiss.

"We are pressed for time aren't we?" Hatria asked her frankly, "was I supposed to WAIT for you?"

"Whatever?" Deirdre spat, "just put us on the path right now," she commanded.

"You can't ask a Goddess's permission like that," Scylla said incredulously, "you're not rudely training your dog," she told Deirdre.

"The path wont open unless I deem you worthy of entering," Hatria explained, "nor will it open if you're rude," she added in an annoyed chastising manner.

"May we go on the path please?" Billy asked suddenly.

Suddenly the ground opened and all except Scylla fell in. They landed on the ground with a thud. When they rose to their feet and looked around, all they saw for miles was freshly tilled earth with nothing on it. They looked up to see a sky that was half black purple and half light blue. There was the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning in the sky.

"This is the path that we have to take," Hatria told them, "when you get permission from the dark side," she continued, "you get on the dark side of the path."

"You mean that Nutria's on a DIFFERENT path?" Deirdre demanded.

"Yes," Hatria responded, "Scylla explained to be that even though each path has the same destination," she said, "they each have a different beginning depending on which of the **Five Path Keys **you ask."

"So who could she have asked?" Deirdre asked, "Apollo wasn't going against the contract either way (meaning he didn't give Nutria permission either)," she recalled, "Circe, Phoebus refused to giver Nutria permission so she had them promise not to interfere either way to be fair," she continued, "and…" she started to say and stopped, "that DAMN Neptune must've let her in!" she cried furiously.

"You're just figuring that out?" Hatria asked coldly, "I figured that out before we even went to see Apollo," she said.

"And how did you figure that out?" Deirdre spat.

"Because Neptune hates YOU," Hatria pointed out, "after you cussed him out for making rude comments about me centuries ago," she reminded her.

"But he and Nutria didn't really keep contact," Deirdre said, "they weren't friends!"

"But they weren't enemies," Hatria countered, "let's go," she said seriously, "Nutria's got enough of a head start," she added and the others agreed and they started to walk forward along the wide path in hopes of stopping Nutria's plan.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What did you think of Nutria (Penny), Hatria (Janet), and Deirdre (Kara) when you first started to read this fic? What do you think of them now? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks! Review.


	14. Chapter 13: Nutria

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 13: Nutria

Nutria continued to row her way across the never-ending 'looking' ocean, which was the path that she had to take. She had used her powers to create a canoe out of seaweeds, coral, and other underwater plant life, and she had seen a long thin wooden pole floating in the water and decided to use that to row her way to her destination.

My sisters think that they'll find a way to a path but I've ensured to make it almost impossible. And even if they eventually find a way, I've gotten a great head start. Plus I added a little clause to the contract that will make it a bit less easy for them to get to me quick enough to stop me. (Nutria's thoughts)

Nutria sighed. Her sisters would definitely try to find a way to stop her; she knew it. One would do it because their **mother **LOVED humans while the other because she probably felt that humans didn't deserve to die because they (the sisters) wanted revenge for what happened all those years ago.

But Nutria wanted revenge. The highest price of all. Because, the Grim Reaper's job did involve mostly 'reaping' humans. But that wasn't why SHE wanted to do it. Nutria blamed her mother for what happened all those years go. She also hated Grim but after checking things out for herself and without her sister Deirdre yapping about how PERFECT their mother was, realized that Grim in the end didn't cause their suffering. Her mother did.

Why did you have to commit suicide Mother? Lots of women moved on after being rejected, why couldn't you. Hatria doesn't know it but I pity her condition more than even Deirdre. Deirdre just keeps filling Hatria's head with garbage of how perfect and loving our mother was. If she was so perfect and loving, why did she decide to harm us? We were just babies Hatria and she decided to burn us along with Deirdre who was pretty much a toddler then. And with Hercules Fire no less. Sure regular fire wouldn't kill or harm Hatria and I in any way but still. Hatria now has a permanent affliction of just feeling mainly pain and in her true form, looking like a freak. I remember the days when magic wouldn't work on her to change her appearance. How she cried and hid herself because how ugly she felt and how ugly people perceived her to be. In the end I also considered her ugly. But I considered Deirdre even uglier over time. At first I was under her web of lies too. Our mother was perfect and Grim was a monster. But I eventually got passed that and realized that our eldest sister had decided herself to throw out the fact it was mother who set the house on fire nearly killing us all. Instead she uses Grim as an excuse and refused to listen to anything that claimed otherwise (not blaming Grim). I hate her for her inner ugliness. It's never beautiful to put up a person who did what my mother did on a pedestal. But worse yet, my own sister tricked us into putting mother on a pedestal too. But I know that I'm not the only still that isn't clouded by this lie. I know that another sister understands what I'm planning to do. She may not agree with it. But I know that she understands. (Nutria's thoughts)

"I will reach my destination first," Nutria said with great determination, "and when I do," she said darkly, "humans are history."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Yes I know that the chapter is EXTREMELY short. Anyway, review.


	15. Chapter 14: Breakdown

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 14: Breakdown

(One-Hour Later On the Dark Path)

"That Bitch!" Deirdre cried angrily as she tried to use her powers again and failed, "she must've done something to cause our powers to suddenly go on the fritz like this!" she declared.

"She obviously added something to the contract," Hatria stated as she continued walking calmly leading the group.

"How do **YOU **know **that**?" Deirdre snapped at Hatria who spun around looking VERY angry and annoyed.

"Maybe because **I'm **not **SURPRISED **by every little action that Nutria **DOES**," Hatria snapped back losing her patience with Deirdre's suspicion and naivety, "Nutria wants to destroy **ALL **humans Deirdre," she reminded her sister, "she's going to do **ANYTHING **in her power to stop **US **from stopping **HER**," she added bluntly.

"I'd love to know how **YOU **figured **that **out," Deirdre demanded.

"Well I did it with my **BRAIN**," Hatria responded sarcastically, "but maybe **YOURS **need a new power source," she said darkly and Deirdre's face went red.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Deirdre exploded, "after everything I've done!" she shouted, "mother would be **ashamed** if she could see how you're treating me right now," she told Hatria who's face darkened greatly, "I've been the only one who's never scorned you like how everyone else has," she reminded Hatria, "I treated you better than even your own **FATHER **did!" she cried as tears welled in her eyes, "and this is how YOU repay me!"

"I didn't know that your kindness had to be repaid," Hatria said suddenly.

"What?" Deirdre asked taken aback.

"I thought your kindness was from your heart," Hatria told her, "I didn't know that it was only a LOAN," she added angrily.

"That was not what **I **meant!" Deirdre defended herself but Hatria's expression didn't change, "you don't believe me?" she asked in a fearful squeaky voice.

"What do you want me to say?" Hatria asked, "that I'm not **offended **by what you just said?" she demanded coldly, "or that Mom's presence is really my **greatest **concern?"

Deirdre stared at Hatria in disbelief. It didn't take a genius to know how **SHE **(Hatria) truly felt about their mother. Deirdre prepared herself to defend her mother like always but instead broke down, ran to Hatria and grabbed unto her sisters feet as she fell to her knees and started to sob into her skirt.

"Please don't hate me!" Deirdre begged, "I know you must hate Mom too for what she had done but lease don't hate her totally or hate me for loving her so unconditionally," she continued to beg, "she was all I had and I just can't bring myself to hate her!" she declared, "you and Nutria a pure Goddesses and have positions," she told Hatria, "you don't understand what it's like for me being half godly and being scorned by not only Gods and Goddesses but even pure special creatures too who feel better than you because you're half human," she wailed, "I'm so sorry Hatria," she said between sobs, "please don't hate me."

Hatria had a good mind to remind Deirdre that she too went through prejudice even though not for the same reasons. But she kept down those words and said something else.

"It's okay Deirdre," Hatria said and patted Deirdre on her head, "I don't hate you," she told her older sister, "I could never do that," she continued, "not truthfully," she added.

"How long do we have to wait on her water works?" Mandy demanded, "we have humanity to save," she reminded them, "you can kiss and make up later," she snapped.

"When are going to get there?" Billy whined suddenly, "what if I have to go?"

"You're not doing it near us," Junior said seriously.

"Lets get going," Sperg spoke up, "I want to get off this wasteland soon so I can eat," he added.

"Cheers to that," Hatria agreed with a hint of sarcasm.

Deirdre got to her feet and wiped away her tears. After dusting herself off she smiled at Hatria who slightly smiled back. They continued the journey with Deirdre leading this time and Grim at the back muttering to himself since his powers weren't working either.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	16. Chapter 15: Nutria Fails

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 15: Nutria Fails

Nutria now walked through a place that had water up to her ankles and a lot of grass and tiny underwater animals. The grass was even lower than the water but the problem was that each blade was razor sharp and kept cutting at Nutria's feet. Nutria tried to use her powers but they wouldn't work. So she had to continue walking, cutting her feet along the way and watching how some parts of the water started to turn red. She had known that the way would've been challenging, but she never expected this.

"Damn it," Nutria muttered as she forced herself to walk even faster, "maybe I'm better off not going down Circe's path," she said, "I might've gotten stuck with fighting a whole bunch of wild animals with a shield and a pocket knife as my only defence and without any powers."

Four hours later Nutria was walking through a brook filled with pebbles. Her feet were aching her uncontrollably but she kept on moving. Just then she saw what she was looking for, the golden path to Pillar Micus.

Nutria shouted for joy and ran towards it despite the pain in her bleeding feet.

* * *

(One Day Later)

Hatria and the others entered Pillar Micus. But they stopped when they saw Nutria bowing before a huge beam of light.

"You can't do this!" Nutria screamed and jumped to her feet, "you can't revoke our contract!" she shouted.

"Revoke our contract?" Deirdre asked in confusion and Nutria turned to see her.

"Fira of light has told me that because I used the contract to try and get back at mother that it's now revoked," Nutria told her, "we can't get our revenge on Grim," she added.

"Are you kidding me!" Deirdre exploded as Grim started to jump with glee, "we can't get our revenge!"

"Why is it revoked for all of us?" Hatria asked formally as she looked at the ball of light which was really a goddess who hid her true form from everyone except the Ultimate God, her children and her husband, "it was Nutria who did the wrong deed, not us," she told Fira.

"There's another reason," Fira responded, "Grim has shown remorse on a level that makes the Ultimate God believes that he would've dated Dementia to keep all three of you from harm," she explained, "in the past he didn't believe that and helped to allow the contract to be passed."

"Can we go now?" Billy whined.

"Might as well," Hatria muttered, "the contract can't be redone anyway," she added.

"I really am so…" Grim started to say.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hatria shouted, "everyone is sorry after they see the repercussions of something they caused," she said angrily, "barely anyone is sorry before," she added bitterly.

"This is not over," Deirdre said stubbornly, "I'll find a way to truly get that bag of bones back."

"Well you can count me out!" Nutria cried, "I'm going to go and live with Father," she said and stormed out.

"What are you guys going to do?" Mandy started to ask but just then Hatria and Deirdre disappeared right before their eyes, "where did they go?"

"I don't know," Junior responded, "but it's obvious that powers work here and we should be getting back home," he added.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Sperg shouted.

"And I want to watch TV," Irwin chimed in.

"Boneheads," Mandy muttered as Grim made a portal and they all stepped into it.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Review.


	17. Chapter 16: After all is said and done

Revenge, Pain and Regret

Chapter 16: After all is said and done

(One week Later on a Friday)

"Are you **still **sulking Irwin?" Mandy asked in annoyance as they exited school along with Billy, "our teacher told us that Penny had moved to Bolivia to become a nun while Janet and Kara decided to go school in Europe," she reminded him, "not that I believe that of course," she added.

"You can say what you want," Irwin said tearfully, "I had a true love," he continued, "now I've lost her forever," he said and walked off leaving Mandy and Billy alone.

"Penny never liked him," Billy said suddenly and Mandy raised an eyebrow, "I think," he added and Mandy rolled her eyes and headed for the school bus.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Billy's Residence)

"So Nutria's gone to her father?" Grim asked as he continued to sit on the front lawn with Eris on a blanket, "he'll definitely take great care of her."

"Nutria was always his favourite," Eris said simply, "it's Hatria that worries me though," she added.

"Why? What happened?" Grim asked.

"Deirdre has decided to go live in exile," Eris revealed and Grim gasped, "Hatria's all alone now."

"But why?" Grim asked.

"I don't think she's able to accept that you **got **away," Eris explained and Grim immediately understood.

"Oh," Grim said, "but it wasn't my fault man!" he cried in defence, "I would've dated Dementia to keep her from harming her kids," he continued, "but I still can't see **why **a mother would burn her kids because she couldn't get a date," he added.

"I think your rejection was just the straw that broke the camels back," Eris summarized, "I know I didn't feel like that before," she admitted, "but now that I think about it, Dementia had a lot of problems with not being accepted, raising children, being unhappy, and well…" she said then trailed off, "it can really destroy a person."

"It must if it can make a mother try to burn her kids to death," Grim responded.

"Yeah," Eris agreed.

"So what's Hatria going to do?" Grim asked.

"That's just it," Eris responded, "no one's heard from her," she revealed, "her Aunt Finesse has no idea where she is and she hasn't returned to her home in the palace or to her private cottage," she told Grim, "it's like she's just disappeared without telling anyone."

"Oh," Grim said and sounded disappointed.

"Don't feel bad Grim," Eris comforted, "it's probably best that she stays by herself for a while and sort everything out," she said, "anyway I have to go," she added and rose to her feet.

"Okay bye," Grim said and Eris waved then disappeared.

Grim sighed and closed his eyes. At first he believed that he'd never regret that he had never dated Dementia. But now he knew that he was wrong. He regretted it now more than ever.

The End.

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's over. No one will know what became of Hatria and Deirdre and Nutria have each gone their separate ways.


End file.
